


piggyback of respect

by ohkeiji



Series: BokuAka Week 2016 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: After Practice/Game, Banter, BokuAka Week, Canon Compliant, M/M, Minor Injuries, honestly this can be seen as romantic or platonic, its just banter and piggyback rides tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 19:19:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8813017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohkeiji/pseuds/ohkeiji
Summary: “My ankle was feeling fine until you poked it-- no, Bokuto-san, that means you can’t poke it again.” Akaashi batted Bokuto's hand away from his ankle with a scowl.(Bokuto just wants to make sure his setter is okay.)(BokuAka Week Day 5: After Practice/Game)





	

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry for any errors!!

After Fukurodani won their match, the team bowed respectfully and shook hands with the opposing team; then Bokuto Koutarou sprinted off the court. His teammates watched, not bothering to explain anything to anyone watching the odd scene. The team had just played an incredibly difficult game, how could anyone (especially the ace) sprint like that?

 

Bokuto pushed through the crowded halls of the gym, apologizing frantically to whoever he bumped into as he tore through the mass of people. His heart was beating frantically, his jersey was entirely soaked through with sweat, and his thighs burned; but the Infirmary finally came into sight, and Bokuto found he could breath a bit easier.

 

The crowd grew thinner as the ace got closer to the room, and when the coast was clear, Bokuto bolted towards the door, slamming it open and making the people inside jump.

 

“Bokuto-san, there are other guests in here beside me.” Akaashi deadpanned as Bokuto darted towards him. The setter held up a hand, pressing it hard against Bokuto’s cheek and shoving his face away. “Go close the door and apologize.”

 

Bokuto frowned, but reluctantly peeled himself away from his teammate as he walked back over to close the door. “Sorry for the disruption!” He smiled with a short wave at the other people in the infirmary, all of which either ignored him or gave him a strange look.

 

Bokuto bounded back over to his setter, balancing on the edge of the foam bed-bench-thing Akaashi was sitting on. His ankle was propped up in front of him, wrapped up with an ice pack pressed to it.

 

“Did we win?” Akaashi questioned, sitting up.

 

“You bet it!” The captain smiled cheerily, throwing his fist in the air. “I mean, it sucks that you weren’t there, but I mean I guess we have a backup setter for a reason, right? Still sucks that you hurts your ankle, though.”

 

Akaashi nodded, looking away from the older boy to his ankle. At the end of the second set, he landed odd from his jump and twisted his ankle badly. He had to be escorted to the Infirmary-- Akaashi was just thankful this wasn’t a big tournament, and that his team could be strong without him.

 

“Speaking of, how’s it feeling?” Bokuto poked at his ankle, and Akaashi let out a small hiss, swatting the other’s hand away.

 

“It was feeling fine until you poked it-- no, Bokuto-san, that means you  _ can’t _ poke it again.” Akaashi rolled his eyes as he smacked Bokuto’s hand away a second time.

 

“But it’s so  _ cold! _ ” Akaashi wasn’t sure why Bokuto was so surprised.

 

“You do realize I have an icepack on it, right?” Akaashi quirked an eyebrow, and huffed out an exasperated sigh when he practically  _ saw _ the pieces click together in the ace’s head. 

 

“Ohhhhh.” Bokuto nodded quickly. “Totally, I totally knew that!”

 

Akaashi just shook his head. “Anyways, isn’t your sweaty jersey uncomfortable?” He narrowed his eyes as the curly-haired boy shot a glare at Bokuto. “You did stay to shake hands with the other team and bow to the crowd, right?”

 

“Of course, Akaashi! Do you really think I’d do that--” Bokuto cut himself off when Akaashi pulled a face, quickly backtracking. “I mean, that was one time, I think I’ve learned from that.”

 

“Twice.” Akaashi said tactfully. “You’ve done it twice.” 

 

“But  _ Akaashi, _ ” Bokuto put emphasis on the setter’s name, “it was during a practice match!”

 

“It was still rude, Bokuto-san.” Akaashi crossed his arms over his chest. “But, I suppose it’s good that you haven’t done it at an official match.”

 

“Yeah, you’re right--”

 

“Yet.”

 

“ _ Akaashi! _ ” Bokuto squawked. 

 

The setter hid a smile behind his hand. “Don’t be so offended, I’m just predicting the future.” Akaashi shrugged.

 

“Hmph.” Bokuto sulked for a moment, before glancing at the clock and perking up again. “Oh! Your mom wanted you home soon, but she’s at work so she can’t give you a ride, so I’m taking you home!”

 

“How do you plan on doing that?” Akaashi scrunched up his nose. “I can’t exactly walk right now, you know.”

 

Bokuto wrinkled up his forehead, looking deep in thought for a moment before re raised a finger in the air. “I’ll carry you.”

 

“No.” Akaashi’s answer was blunt.

 

“But why not!” Bokuto looked hurt, and he deflated a bit as he continued. “Why is that a bad idea?”

 

“You just played a difficult game, I don’t want you to injure yourself.” Bokuto didn’t respond to that, and the space around him grew wearier, as though the ace was now surrounded by dark stormclouds.

 

Akaashi lifted his hand to massage his temples. He really didn’t want Bokuto to risk injuring himself-- the already wasn’t as strong as they could be without Akaashi, who knows how the team would be without Bokuto either.

 

But on the other hand, Bokuto looked even more distressed and upset than he had thirty seconds before, nearly bent in half from how much he had hunched over. Akaashi placed a hand on the ace’s hair, which wasn’t as pointy as normal because of the sweat that had melted the gel.

 

“Fine, just don’t strain yourself.” At Akaashi’s words, Bokuto jolted upright so quickly it was almost comical. The force of it knocked Akaashi’s hand back into his lap.

 

“Really?!”

 

Akaashi sighed, already regretted his choice but knowing there was no going back. “Yes, really.” He deadpanned.

 

Bokuto let out a loud whoop, earning him a venomous glare from one of the assistants. Akaashi swiftly reached out to smack the back of Bokuto’s head, rolling his eyes as Bokuto whined loudly.

 

“Stop acting like a child and disrupting.” Akaashi shifted on the bed and tentatively swung his legs over the edge of the bench he was on. His ankle hurt a bit, but the pain wasn’t unbearable. “I got the okay to leave a while ago, so let’s go before you cause an accident.”

 

Bokuto nodded eagerly, crouching in front of Akaashi with his arms bent at his side. Akaashi blinked.

 

“You’re going to--”

 

“Piggyback ride!” Akaashi had to take a moment to close his eyes and take in a deep breath-- it was either this, or a mopey Bokuto and no way to get home.

 

“Please be careful of my ankle, Bokuto-san.” Akaashi chided as Bokuto gripped his legs. The setter gripped the other’s broad shoulders as Bokuto stood up, bouncing Akaashi up so he could get a better grip.

 

Akaashi let out a small noise of shock at the bounce, and wrapped his arms around Bokuto’s neck so he wouldn’t fall. He was surprised he wasn’t choking the other from his iron grip-- or if he was, Bokuto didn’t seem to mind.

 

It was when they stepped out of the Infirmary and into the crowded hallways that Akaashi was hit with a wave of regret.

 

“Bokuto-san, put me down, please.”

 

“Huh?” Bokuto craned his neck to try and look at the boy on his back. “Why?”

 

“People are staring, that’s why.” Akaashi frowned as he scanned the groups of people ahead-- he could feel their gazes on the odd pair. After all, they made a strange image; it would be weird if they didn’t attract stares, with the owlish captain giving his injured vice captain a piggyback ride through the hallways.

 

“Once we get closer to your house I’ll put you down, I don’t want you to injure yourself.” Bokuto said firmly. It was almost amusing how their positions had switched--Akaashi squirmed as Bokuto’s grip on him tightened, before giving up. The ace was too strong for Akaashi to escape his grip.

 

Besides, it wasn’t too bad if he ignored the stares. Bokuto’s hands were firm and warm on the bottom of his thighs, and his broad shoulders weren’t the worst thing to lean on. Not to mention, the positioning didn’t put much strain on his ankle.

 

But Akaashi  _ obviously _ didn’t let Bokuto carry him all the way to his house, and up the stairs into his room.

 

(By that he meant he  _ totally _ let Bokuto carry him all the way to his house, and up the stairs into his room.)

**Author's Note:**

> BOI IM GONNA TRY TO WRITE DAY 6 IN LIKE 2 HOURS WISH ME LUCK
> 
> this is probably the most light-hearted fic of the week whoop whoop
> 
> but anyways i hope you enjoyed!!
> 
> edit: UWA 500 HITS?? TYSM FOR READING THIS WOW


End file.
